The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to video game streaming content provision and play.
Video games provide a source of entertainment for many. Video games often provide an interactive activity that can be interesting and challenging, and video games may allow game players to take on simulated roles and engage in simulated activities that may for reasons of skill, equipment or availability otherwise be unavailable.
Music-based video games often provide an interactive experience allowing a game player to simulate play of a musical instrument, generally in accompaniment or interaction with prerecorded music, and such video games often include game controllers generally in the shape of a musical instrument, providing heightened realism for music-based game play. Different game players may prefer, however, to play different varieties of music or, even within particular varieties, music of different artists. Considering the large number of different types or varieties of music, and the very large number of artists who record or have recorded music, providing a sufficient amount of music desired by a multitude of different game players may be difficult.
Moreover, some game players may enjoy being presented different music at different times, for example music they had not considered with respect to game play or music with which they are unaware.